


Good Intentions

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Model Chairman Meow, clothing mishaps, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: HM500: CrackWith shrunken clothes comes potential.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829500
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmberRayneStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRayneStorm/gifts).



> I hope you like it Ember!
> 
> From The Hunter's Moon Arcade Game. If you are 18+ feel free to join the [Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd).
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own.

The door swung open as Alec and Izzy entered the loft. It had been a short hunt tonight, and they were extremely thankful for it. 

“Don’t look so grumpy, big brother.” Izzy teased as she watched Alec started to rid himself of his ichor stained boots, “I’m only here to pick up some potions for the Institute, and then I’m gone.” 

Alec just rolled his eyes and started to make his way to the living room. A frown began to form as he looked around and couldn’t find his boyfriend. 

“Alec, what is Chairman wearing?” Izzy questioned, fumbling as she tried to take her phone out to capture a picture of the tiny cat.

Once, she finally had multiple shots of Chairman in a small red long sleeve, a black waistcoat, and a black-tie to match. Izzy realized she had seen Magnus wear that same outfit not long ago. 

“Does Magnus buy Chairman Meow replica outfits of his own? That’s so cute!” She concluded, taking a few more photos. 

Alec groaned as he watched the tiny feline prance around the loft in his designer clothing because that’s what they had been, at least before the Shadowhunter’s mistake. 

“Sadly, I didn’t have enough foresight to predict Chairman’s potential in modeling; that was all your lovely brother’s doing,” Magnus answered as he made his way in with a small pack of potions. “I can explain. See my Alexander thought he should help around the loft, so he gathered all my clothes and washed them for me. Which is lovely and all, but it seems he didn’t check tags and well,” the warlock motioned his hands towards Chairman Meow, who was now perched on one of the couch’s cushions. 

“I still don’t see why you had to keep it. I offered to replace them.” Alec leveled the cat another glare before pouting at his boyfriend, not caring his sister was here anymore. 

“Look at him, darling! He is a natural at modeling. I am not depriving the world of Chairman’s gift.” Magnus replied airily as he smirked. “Isabelle dear, do you want to see my favorite outfit?” 

“Definitely!” Izzy readily confirmed, bringing her phone camera out again. 

“Magnus, no!” Alec pleaded at the same time. He knew what outfit his boyfriend meant, and he didn’t want his sister having pictures of that! No way!

“I’ll make it up to you later, darling, I promise.” Magnus winked as he waved his hands, changing Chairman’s outfit. At this point, the small cat being used to his owner’s antics barely gave a flinch. When the little dust of blue cleared, it revealed the feline in full black Shadowhunter gear. 

“Wait! Magnus, I don’t remember a blade being able to shrink like that!” Alec pointed out the tiny seraph blade strapped to Chairman’s back. 

“I couldn’t exactly let my poor baby run around in a Shadowhunter costume without all the accessories now, could I, darling?” Magnus responded with a raised eyebrow. “I even have a tiny bow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> If you have questions or requests feel free to drop me an [Ask](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/ask) on my [Tumblr](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/).


End file.
